


Malfoy-Potter new generation

by DLABM_slt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLABM_slt/pseuds/DLABM_slt
Summary: Who knows what will happend knew this year with Draco Malfoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

Why?

It was still the beginning of the school year and I'm already stranded here with the golden boy, but what a fate! I don't know what the problem is with this new professor Slughorn, I'm the best poem since I can remember and now I'm stuck in auxiliary potion classes with the precious boy from the Gryffindor house. Is not fair! If anything should be a help, but in fact I am helping, because apparently our favorite lion is even less me, as he does those extraordinary things during classes, it doesn't even occur to me how!

Welcome, let me introduce you, my valued narrative voice inside my head, I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, direct heir to the name Malfoy, indirectly to the name Lestrange and Rosier (for lack of direct thoroughbred heirs) and all its riches; of course I could also say for the name Black, but my first name Sirius has a godson, but I don't care about that as probably the show or the greatest heir of the century here in England. I am pure blood and like any good son of high society I am for a perfect vision of the book "The Sacred 28" and that everyone expects me to marry and have children with a pure woman like me.

Now a little more personal presentation ... my name is Draco, I am 15 years old, I do not have sex with everyone at Hogwarts, I am arrogant, detached, cold and petty, but this is just my ice prince mask, for those who know as family (my parents, pansy and blaise) I am very sticky, considerate and with a huge passion for our dearest Gryffindor, not that I have ever said here only the presumptuous ones, let's just say what I never denied.

I can say with certainty that this year will be very stressful for me, but it was never necessary for my father, but when he intentionally failed to bring a Potter experience to Voldemort, he passed or his burden was on me, now he will also be borne by me . Dark mark on my arm and how he has a secret family secret mission and his plans in the second to prevent his complete ascent from which will derive the complete loss of hope beside the light, but this is just something that a Malfoy can to know, nobody else, and the best way to defeat an enemy who is your neighbor and to know all your plans before everyone else.

Now, now, I was together with Harry Potter, but now it is one of the most potent fertility workouts, as it is important for my NEWT.


	2. The potion

Potter, I know how to do this, I don't need you to tell me what to do! I also know that adding diced valerian sprigs with ditanny powder instead of liquid dittany will make this potion effective for men as well and long lasting, lasting up to an entire year. 

- **But in the book it says that adding the main elements of Amortentia will make the conception in the woman more effective, leaving her more willing for the partner who has feelings and even increasing the chance of having twins, and I think that would give us more credibility before the Professor Slughorn, Malfoy.**  


-Say, whatever you want I'll do it my way.

As I speak, I start preparing the potion in my own way and see that Potter does the same. Both as soon as possible to see who wins, but like anything in this life I couldn't wait for it to end well, it would be very naive of me, so I try to dump my ingredients into the pot, Potter does exactly the same, and of course, resulting in a big explosion, directly over us. 

-I WAS ALREADY PLACING MY INGREDIENTS, WHICH WENT THROUGH THIS INCULT HEAD TO THINK IT WOULD BE SAFE TO PLACE YOURS AT THE SAME TIME SCARHEAD!  


- **I WAS ALREADY PLACING MY INGREDIENTS, SO THE GUILTY OF THIS IS YOU! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW THOUGHTS TO EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS FOR SLUGHORN.**

-Don't even think about passing your incompetence to my fault, now we are both covered in fertility potion and it is entirely your fault Potter.

- **Think what you want, better fix this before anyone sees it, or I still have to win detention with you.**

That was the last time we got together, since if it continued like that, something worse could happen, despite having a passion for him I couldn't show, I have a mask to keep for the good of those I care for and I have to keep it at all the cost


	3. The act

Here I was ... I never thought I would get so low. I just ran away from Potter, I know he suspects me and is close to being able to reveal the truth, but I can't give him that satisfaction.

Removing some layers of the uniform, I turned on the water and wet my face in the hope of calming the impending panic attack that I was familiar with recently. When I started to cry with nerves, just imagine who appeared in the mirror reflection? Our dear savior, Harry Potter! He seems to be in the mood to fight like the good old days, too bad that Draco over there is too busy having a panic attack that everything is falling apart around him. Without the strength to fight him, I just let myself fall against the wall and curl up as much as possible, so maybe he'll go away.

Of course he doesn't instead, like a predator towards his prey, he walks slowly towards me with his wand still raised. When he comes to my side he kneels and stays like that for a few seconds until he puts his hand on my back and then puts both arms around me and hugs me, and I "like any school rival" just cling to him and I'm still crying. When I start to calm down he puts his hand on my chin and makes me look him in the eye (I can barely imagine what he should see reflected in my gray eyes, maybe despair, but in his I see something I didn't expect as concern and empathy)

After a few seconds of caressing my cheek, he asks me what's going on and I, caught in a moment of weakness, tell him everything, from the Malfoys' plan in this war to my current despair, and when I finish I feel as if someone had taken a weight off me, he took that weight off, but not quite yet.

We were so close to each other, still holding each other and instinctively I approach my lips to his cautiously, but he does not step back, instead he also moves forward and our lips meet in the middle. A sensation so light that it feels like I'm floating in space but at the same time I can feel that wonderful feeling in my stomach that I never felt before. Instead of moving away from each other to get air, we both lay on the floor, him on top of me while he kisses my neck. That extraordinary sensation goes through my whole body while with one hand I grab your soft hair and with the other I grab your shoulder to make sure this is really happening. Gradually my blood increases in speed and begins to move south in my body. As Harry undoes my shirt I start to move my groin against his in rhythmic movements, triggering the same reaction from him.

When Harry starts to stimulate my nipples I direct my hand and undo all of his clothes, repeating the same action on myself and when I finish I wrap my hand around Harry's penis. That magnificent member a little shorter than mine but definitely thicker. After a few strokes I change our positions and place myself on top of him, looking at his eyes surprised by the sudden action, but soon closing when we kiss again. Soon I open his legs, conjure up a little lubricant, but look at him waiting for his confirmation. With a strong wave I place a finger close to the opening and start causing it to enter, inserting the first finger slowly so as not to cause too much discomfort, pulling out a stronger groan from Harry and mine earlier.

With a slow pace at first and being careful I put another finger on, but when I start to increase the pace and insert another finger Harry starts to moan louder and louder until he begs for more. Removing my fingers from it, I give my penis a few strokes and slowly begin to penetrate its entrance, carefully until it is buried deep inside it. Kissing passionately, I enter and leave at an initially slow pace and increase throughout the act, while giving several strokes synchronized with them on your penis.

When Harry arrives and I feel his insides tighten around me, I let myself free deep inside him, dropping on top of him afterwards. So tired, but I feel so good, so carefree, a sensation that I can't describe haunts my whole body and for the first time this year I don't feel the enormous weight of stress. Lying on top of the golden boy I fell in love with for a long time without even knowing for the most part.

When I feel Harry push me after awhile I lie down next to him and look into his eyes and look for regret in his features, my surprise that I can't find it and just look at each other for a while before we start to kiss again, this time more slowly enjoying each other while we can.

We both know that we will have to pretend that nothing happened, as we are obviously on opposite sides of the war, both because of his status and because of my previous words and the now obvious black mark on my arm. We stayed together for a while just together but then we put our clothes back in their initial state and each one goes back to their common room as if nothing had happened, but not before a kiss goodbye and a warning from me to be careful from now on, because in less than a week he knew that I would have to let Voldemort's followers in and he couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
